Many systems exist to mount various devices on roof tops and similar locations. One common device to mount on roofs is solar panels, particularly photovoltaic (PV) solar panels. Currently, to mount PV solar panels or other similar devices, rack systems are generally used. Due to the weight and attachment mechanism used with these rack systems, the attachment to the roof is typically into structural members. This requires that the roof framing be located beneath the shingles. The location of the rafters dictates the location and therefore spacing of the racking system, or at least its anchor points. Further, the installation can be made more difficult by unevenly spaced rafters and/or ones that are not strait and/or parallel or structures with no rafters, or purlins, such as stress skin panel installations. Additionally, the rails add significantly to the total height and weight of the system and to the cost of the installation.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.